


Flores de amor naranja

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boda, F/F, F/M, Grimmons, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, odio estas etiquetas xD, problemas de pareja, un montón de faltas de ortografia sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Posiblemente había imagino que su primera vez sería un desastre pero ha sido la mejor sensación en su vida ¿Por qué no lo había experimentado antes?





	1. Chapter 1

“esto está mal…pero se siente tan bien “  
Pensó Simmons mientras era sujetado de la cadera, la rodilla de su amigo se posaba en su entrepierna haciendo leves masajes de arriba abajo, podía sentir el calor recorrer sus entrañas.  
Fue arrojado a la cama mientras tomaba un puño de las sabanas; aún tenía la ropa puesta y se sentía tan mal...la cabeza le dolía y sentía que su cuerpo ardía. Era la primera vez que había sido tocado por alguien.  
Las manos de Grif parecían mantequilla sobre su piel; el suéter salió primero y después le siguieron las demás prendas, estaba tan caliente que su visión era borrosa.  
-¿estás bien?- la voz de Grif sonaba tan dulce  
-S-si- asintió el pelirrojo  
-¿Quieres que me detenga?-  
-No…-  
Grif comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa y pronto ambos estaban desnudos sobre su cama, el color rojo cubría a ambos en las mejillas; tomo la nuca de Simmons con su mano izquierda y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, los lentes del pelirrojo había sido retirados y puestos sobre la mesita de noche.  
Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos ambos en 7 años de relación, el sexo siempre había estado presente en sus conversaciones pero Grif sabía que no quería presionar a Simmons con el tema así que simplemente se olvidaba. Pero el día llego, sus besos dejaron de ser simplemente besos y comenzaron a sentirse como miel derramándose en la boca de su amante, la habitación estaba caliente y simplemente ambos comenzaron a embriagarse con la sensación.  
Abrió los ojos para contemplar el desastre caliente que era su amante, sus pequeñas pecas eran tan lindas en su cara roja… metió su mano debajo del almohada y saco un pequeño bote de lubricante.  
Comenzó a masturbarlo sintiendo como los brazos de Simmons lo rodeaban, coloco pequeños besos hasta subir a su hombro y morder su cuello, Simmons gemía tratando de ocultar su cara en el cuello de Grif.  
-Simmons... voy a hacerlo – anuncio Grif colocando una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos. El simplemente asintió abrazando en cuello de Grif.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Se sentía tan desesperado por tenerlo dentro, incluso la sensación fría del lubricante contra su entrada se sentía tan bien , Grif tenía dedos grandes y eso le gustaba , le gustaba sentir como jugaba con su entrada y colocaba el primer dedo , pronto fueron dos y continuo así hasta llegar al tercer dedo .  
-¡Phm Grfi!- no sabía cómo explicarlo pero el toque del hawaiano lo hacía sentir desesperado; tomo el miembro de su amante, subiendo y bajando lentamente y colocando sus dedos sobre la ranura de la cabeza.  
Deposito pequeños besos en el cuello del moreno, mordiendo la clavícula y bajando a su pecho, mordió el pezón donde tenía la perforación; en algún momento de su relación Grif pensó que eso sería Sexy pero el simplemente se burlaría.  
-Grif... te quiero dentro de mí – murmuro mordiendo la oreja del moreno  
No quería sonar como una perra desesperada pero, ya no quería sentir el entrar y salir de los dedos de Grif él quería probar algo más.  
-Pueda que duela un poco –  
Grif fue muy cuidadoso al introducirse dentro de Simmons dejando que el contrario se ajustara al tamaño y a la presión, sintiendo como ambas piernas se abrían más para dejarle el paso libre, las unas del pelirrojo se clavan contra su espalda y podía sentir las pulsaciones de su amante contra su pene.  
Simmons se había mantenido virgen durante estos 25 años y no quería romper ese record tan fácilmente, siempre soltaba un sermón sobre el matrimonió y la persona ideal.  
Pero esta noche había sido diferente para ambos, no era solo Sexo…era hacer el amor…; Grif comenzó con pequeñas envestidas saboreando el ajuste de su miembro con el orificio apretado. Estaba mojado de su propio lubricante entrando y saliendo dejando que la sensación inundara sus sentidos.  
-Simmons-  
-G-grif-  
-Déjame ver tu rostro- sonaba como una suplica  
El pelirrojo fue recostado lentamente mientras bajaba sus manos y las colocaba a los costados; el sudor perlado adornaba su rostro y su pecho, los leves tonos de rosa y rojo que se acumulaban en los pliegues del pelirrojo volvían loco a Grif. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos hubo una conexión “cósmica” el mundo se detuvo en ellos dos , el silencio los rodeo dejando escuchar solo sus respiraciones agitadas , sus manos se encontraron en la cama y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo .  
Simmons abrazo la cadera del moreno con sus piernas y se dejó llevar por el beso apasionado; ambos moviendo la cintura en una sincronía perfecta, dejándose llevar por las envestidas y el leve dolor que comenzaba a ser más que placentero. Grif llego primero corriéndose en el interior de Simmons respirando pesadamente y temblando un poco ante la sensación, había sido el paraíso.  
Simmons sintió el calor en sus entrañas, la cabeza le dio vueltas, sentía que volaba en una nube y que caía lentamente a la tierra se sentía bien, se sentía ligero .Tuvo pequeñas convulsiones tomando todo el semen de Grif en su interior y dejando que la calidad sensación lo invadiera; Posiblemente había imagino que su primera vez sería un desastre pero ha sido la mejor sensación en su vida ¿Por qué no lo había experimentado antes?

La mañana siguiente no fue tan placentera, se despertó con un dolor abrumador en su trasero y su cadera, se sentía como un animal atropellado, giro su cabeza y estaba solo.  
-Estúpido culo gordo-  
Se levantó de la cama tratando de recuperar su ropa, pero solo pudo tomar una camisa vieja que era su tan acostumbrada pijama, camino enfrente del espejo mirando su cabello era un desastre, recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos los pequeños moretones sobre su clavícula y cuello. No recordaba que anoche fuese tan salvaje, se distrajo con el olor a panques recién hechos y café.  
-¿Grif?- llamo por el pasillo  
-¡Estoy aquí!-  
Camino hacia la cocina dejando que todo el olor a comida lo golpeara, se sentía bien haciendo gruñir a su estómago; tiro de una silla y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda.  
-pensé que te habidas ido- tomo una taza de café   
-¿Irme a dónde?, vivimos juntos desde hace dos años-  
-Podrías haberte arrepentido y huido al despertar-  
-jajajajaja, ¿estás loco? Solo quería hacer el desayuno – Beso la mejilla del pelirrojo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente siga editando los capitulos para agregar mas cosas , por lo tanto disfrutarlo ~

-Esto no puede estar pasando- sostuvo la prueba en sus dedos -¿Cómo fue que...?-  
Claro como si unas cuantas noches de sexo después de perder su virginidad no fuera a dar un resultado como este, claramente su madre le había dicho “Dick cuídate cuando tengas relaciones o podrías tener sorpresas” y fue lo primero que olvido… ¿Por qué el sexo tenía que ser tan maravillosamente maldito?   
No fue hasta que unos meses después comenzó a sentirse enfermo, tenía nauseas matutinas y mareos durante las tardes, comía pero todo salía de su estómago era como si hubiera tenido la peor infección estomacal de su vida.  
-Oyes Simmons ¿Estas bien?-  
-Ugh- como comenzaba a odiar a Grif en este momento ¿acaso no puede tener un poco de espacio dentro de su propio baño?  
-¿Simmons? ¿Amigo?-  
-Estoy bien, saldré en un momento-   
¿Cómo le diría a Grif? , por todos los dioses ni siquiera estaban comprometidos y apenas Vivian juntos; cuando hablo de desafiar a sus padres no se lo imaginaba de esta manera.  
-Grif ¿sigues ahí?-   
-si-  
Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y sentí que no podía respirar, tiene que llegar a una solución y rápido tienes dos opciones ser padre soltero o tener una familia “feliz” con Grif.  
-tengo que decirte algo-  
-sería mejor si salieras del baño -  
-primero tengo que decirte algo ¿de acuerdo? Y ya después saldré-  
-está bien amigo-  
Oh dios todavía le dice amigo, han estado saliendo durante 7 años y aún le dice amigo…seguramente es porque no quiere nada serio.  
-Grif yo…- sostuvo la prueba en sus manos y se recargo contra la puerta –creo que estoy embarazado- cerro los ojos con fuerza   
-…..-  
No había ni un solo ruido del otro lado posiblemente Grif había dejado de respirar o se había ahogado con algún oreo   
-¿Qué dijiste?-   
-estoy embarazado - su cuerpo estaba temblando   
Maldita sea el culo gordo de Grif que hacia las cosas más difíciles nuevamente ese silencio se escuchaba, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso y lo último que necesitaba era tener una crisis en medio de su baño.  
-¿Vas a salir?-   
Trago un poco de salivaba antes de armarse de valor y abrir la puerta , cuando por fin reunió el coraje suficiente ahí estaba el hawaiano parado frente a él con los ojos bien abiertos y podía jurar que sea veía un poco pálido .  
-¿Es enserio?-   
-si-  
Su cuerpo aun no dejaba de temblar cruzo sus brazos y mordió la parte inferior de su labio tratando de contener las ganas de llorar; Grif se veía sorprendido y asustado es como si estuviera enfrente del peor depredador del mundo y posiblemente si dejaba de respirar este no lo vería.  
Los ojos de Grif viajaron por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta llegar a posarse en su vientre, posiblemente aún era muy pronto para que se notara algo pero su corazón estaba viajando a toda velocidad quiere tocar a Simmons pero este no se ve muy feliz.  
-¿estás enojado?-  
-yo...yo no...-  
¿Qué demonios? Simmons es su novio es la persona que le hace pensar que la vida tiene sentido, que por el daría la vida y se sometería al peor castigo por él; los padre de Simmons no estarían felices pero que se jodan el ama a este hombre. Dejo de pensarlo y lo abrazo sosteniéndolo como si se fuera a dar a la fuga.  
-Te amo Dick Simmons-   
No sabía si eran las hormonas pero el hecho de que Grif lo estuviera abrazando así lo hacía sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su cuerpo se relajó.  
-Grif….- respondió el abrazo   
-¡voy a ser papá!- grito aun abrazándolo, sonrió tanto que sentía su cara roja   
-Je así es…vamos a ser padres- sonrió enterrando la cabeza en hombro del hawaiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguna vez les ha pasado que tienen las mejores idas para un fanfic , pero tienen otras cosas como el trabajo o la escuela ? Bueno pues aqui dejo mi escrito de 10 minutos xD tenia que hacerlo antes de perder la idea


	3. Chapter 3

-ojala nunca te hubiera conocido- dijo el pelirrojo   
-¿Simmons?-  
-Si no te hubiera conocido nada de esto estaría pasándome, era más feliz cuando no te conocía-  
-Simmons no digas esas cosas ¿estas bromeando verdad?-  
-tampoco quiero esto – toco su vientre –y no te quiero a ti-  
………………………………………….  
Salto de su cama sudando y dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, su respiración era agitada y tubo que parpadear unas cuantas veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en su departamento era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas; giro a un costado y dejo que su respiración regresara a la normalidad cuando vio a Simmons profundamente dormido.  
Había sido una pesadilla una muy realista y molesta, aun le dolía el pecho con cada palabra que escucho decir en su sueño a Simmons, se recostó nuevamente sobre las sabanas arrugas y la almohada mojada limpio su sudor antes de cerrar sus ojos no quería despertar a Simmons sabe que ha sido difícil para el conciliar el sueño y no quería interrumpirlo.

Trato de dormir nuevamente pero no lo conseguía, no podía girar tanto en la cama o despertaría a su acompañante y en verdad no quería hacer eso, pero su pesadilla lo acosaba y las palabras sonaban como ecos profundo en su cabeza, giro para mirar el reloj, 3:00 am tenía que seguir intentando hasta que lograra triunfos amenté quedar dormido.

-ugh- dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa 

La mañana había sido su castigo por sus horas de sueño desperdiciadas, había conseguido dormir una hora más pero fue lo mismo, las pesadillas eran perores cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-¿Grif, estas bien? , no has tocado tu desayuno-

Miro su plato, era un desayuno de “triunfadores” como él decía, Simmons sabía que él amaba la comida con demasiada grasa y calorías por lo cual solo podía obtener un desayuno así una vez al mes y él no se resistiría en atacar su desayuno, pero esta mañana solo tenía dolor de cabeza.

-lo llevare para más tarde – se levantó de la silla 

No puedo evitar la mirada de sorpresa de Simmons cuando el simplemente se levantó y se fue ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?  
Tenía miedo….él era un desorden y Simmons había entrado a su vida para cambiar ese desorden y si el pelirrojo se arrepintiera de estar con él y estar cargando con su semilla ¿Qué sería de él? 

Miro su cuarto, estaba en orden e impecable, algunas cosas se estaban acomodando en el cuarto de invitados para hacer más espacio pero incluso así estaba en orden, la casa olía siempre bien y aun que él se empeñaba a dejar la ropa sucia fuera de la canasta o la consola de videojuego sobre la mesita de la sala todo al final terminaba en su lugar y solo gracias a una persona en esa casa….Simmons…. cuando se conocieron él era un desinteresado por cualquier actividad , era un cobarde , estaba claro que él nunca ha mostrado interés en algo que no sea el mismo.

Su vida aun así está dando un giro de 180° y él no sabe cómo manejarlo, tiene un empleo mediocre, un lugar pequeño en que vivir y ahora no solo serán ellos dos.  
Se sentó en la orilla de su cama dejando que la corriente del viento en la mañana se colara por las ventanas recién abiertas de su dormitorio.

-¿Grif?- llamo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta un poco - ¿Puedo pasar?  
-…-  
-¿Sucede algo?- camino hasta la cama 

-Richard ¿Por qué estás conmigo?-

Simmons se puso tenso Grif nunca lo llamaba así solo que fuera algo serio y bueno estamos hablando de Grif eso es raro en él.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?- lo encaro

Las mejillas del Simmons comenzaron a tornarse rojas, esto estaba siendo raro ¿a qué viene todo eso?  
-Yo...hmmm no lo se- vacilo un poco

Grif se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar, esto asusto al pelirrojo demasiado, estaba pasando algo raro y el llegaría al fondo de esto.  
-Grif yo no quise decir eso-

-Pues esta más que claro que no estás conmigo por amor-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego me dirás que nunca debió de haber pasado esto y te iras sin siquiera dejarme conocerlo-

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Me dirás que soy horrible y que jamás debimos conocernos –

Simmons se sentó a un costado de él y comenzó a pensar, su cara se tornó aún más roja cuando comenzó a hablar   
-Era muy inseguro cuando te conocí y tenía innumerables miedos….pero tu cambiaste muchas cosas en mi-  
-….-  
-Me has hecho sentir que solo puedo ser yo cuando estoy ti, no me importa que tantas bromas estúpidas jueguen de nosotros yo siempre me he sentido cómodo contigo- sonrió –creo que me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi corriendo en esa pista- rio un poco

-Fui el ultimo- rio también

-Pero no solo estoy contigo por eso; tú me has demostrado que puedes seguir intentando a un que falles una y otra vez, de alguna forma estas ahí para sacarme de ese estúpido agujero de pensamientos que tengo y yo estoy aquí para sacarte a ti también, puede que no seamos la mejor pareja y estemos llenos de defectos pero podemos corregir eso – se levantó y camino enfrente de él.

-y no me arrepiento de nada, esto no fue un error- toco su vientre aun plano – tengo que aceptar que me estaba muriendo de miedo cuando te lo dije….- sonó mas como un murmullo 

-¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que me dejarías solo o dirías que eres muy joven y no quieres responsabilidades-

-Simmons yo jamás aria eso – lo sujeto de la cintura y lo abrazo dejando posar su cabeza en el estómago –desde que te conocí ese fue mi deseo…- enterró su cara   
Simmons sentía que sus mejillas ardían por todas las confesiones que se estaban escapando como agua.

-¿A qué se deben tantas preguntas?-

-Tuve una pesadilla anoche…-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-  
-No-

-¿aun quieres el desayuno?-

Simmons espero paciente la respuesta del hawaiano hasta que las tripas del hombre respondieron por él.  
-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Creo que ahora podría devorarme una vaca entera- rio aun abrazando al pelirrojo –Nunca me dejes….-

-No lo are…sin mi estas perdido – sonrió jugueteando con el cabello del moreno 

-Lo estoy-

**Author's Note:**

> lo siento estoy escribiendo literalmente esto en mi trabajo xD


End file.
